


Teach Me

by mandskankovich



Category: Shameless US - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, bc he loves him, ian doesnt get math, shaheer wrote the smut so thanks, so mickey helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandskankovich/pseuds/mandskankovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Again, Ian?" Mickey asked. This was the third time he had come home to find Ian sitting like this.</p><p>"I don't understand any of this! Why do I need to know this anyway? It's not like I'll need to find x in the real world," he grumbled.</p><p>"Well..." Mickey seemed to think for a second but then shrugged in defeat. "Yeah, I got nothing," he said, making Ian laugh.</p><p>"I can teach you, if you want. I know some of this," Mickey offered, gesturing at Ian's book.</p><p>"Go ahead, try, but I'm hopeless," Ian mumbled. Mickey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatic flair and reached for the book, sitting beside Ian on the bed. He read through the page and snorted when he read through the questions.</p><p>"This is what's got your panties in a bunch?" Mickey shook his head disbelievingly.</p><p>"Hey, don't make fun of the less fortunate. Not all of us were born that smart," Ian huffed in annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more than half of this in math and then forgot about it but i found it recently so here you go! also thanks to [shaheer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/macintrash/works) for helping me out with this and for writing the smut! hope you guys like it lmao

Ian had been sitting in his and Mickey's room, glaring at his math book for the better half of the past hour and the more he stared at it, the more he felt like tearing it up. He was still sprawled on the bed with his book when Mickey returned home from work. When he saw Ian's current condition he let out a loud groan in annoyance.

"Again, Ian?" Mickey asked. This was the third time he had come home to find Ian sitting like this.

"I don't understand any of this! Why do I need to know this anyway? It's not like I'll need to find x in the real world," he grumbled.

"Well..." Mickey seemed to think for a second but then shrugged in defeat. "Yeah, I got nothing," he said, making Ian laugh.

"I can teach you, if you want. I know some of this," Mickey offered, gesturing at Ian's book.

"Go ahead, try, but I'm hopeless," Ian mumbled. Mickey rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's dramatic flair and reached for the book, sitting beside Ian on the bed. He read through the page and snorted when he read through the questions.

"This is what's got your panties in a bunch?" Mickey shook his head disbelievingly.

"Hey, don't make fun of the less fortunate. Not all of us were born that smart," Ian huffed in annoyance.

"Right sorry, I've heard not everyone can be born with beauty and brains," Mickey smirked when Ian rolled his eyes.

"Arrogant fucker," Ian muttered.

"Alright, listen," Mickey began, choosing to ignore Ian's comment. "Since you've got two equations you need to try to get one of the variables on its own and then replace the number that you get in the other equation. Make sense?" He asked, looking at Ian, noticing how his eyelashes seemed to glow a rusty gold color in the light of the sunset peeking through the window.

"Sorta, so I just need to figure out one of the variables and then what?" Ian asked.

"Then you need to replace it in one of the variables in either one of the equations and you'll get the answer. You wanna try doing it now?"

"Can you do one first?"

'Yeah, sure," Mickey smiled softly and started solving the first question, his face a mask of concentration. He could feel Ian staring at him, his gaze traveling from Mickey's face to his shoulder blades. Mickey smirked to himself as he continued solving the equation.

"Here, make sense now?" He handed Ian the book when he was done solving the equation.

Ian looked at it, trying to comprehend what it all meant. "I think so, let me try a different one," he said.

It was Mickey's turn to check his boyfriend out. He was wearing the maroon shirt that Mickey loved and grey sweatpants, riding low on his hips. Before he could marvel at how hot Ian looked in those sweatpants, Ian was humming in satisfaction.

"I feel like this is the right answer but I don't know," he told Mickey, expression hopeful. Mickey smiled softly at his puppy-like expression and took the book to check the answer. Ian was so close to him that he was breathing down his neck and usually Mickey would tell him to get off but he knew how nervous Ian was.

"Yeah, it's right," Mickey's finally announced after a few moments.

"Wait, what? No way!" Ian grinned so wide it was a wonder his face didn't break into two.

"Way, gallagher. You're not as bad as you think," Mickey smirked and raised an eyebrow suggestively, making Ian chuckle.

"Okay let me try to do the rest," he said and started working on the rest of the questions.

They were both laying stomach down with their legs on the pillows, so Mickey leaned in closer and tangled their ankles together and placed a soft kiss on Ian's neck. He pressed a few more and smiled when he heard Ian inhale sharply. He kept kissing his way up until he reached his ear and nibbled on his earlobe like Ian liked.

"Mick," Ian whined quietly.

"Keep working, Gallagher," Mickey smirked. He kissed right under Ian's ear and trailed his mouth down over his neck again and sucked a small hickey. He heard Ian drew a few more ragged breaths as he tried hard to concentrate. When Mickey started sucking on another hickey Ian leaned up and and gently pulled Mickey's chin closer. He looked at him for a second and pressed his lips to his slowly. Their lips moved in sync sweetly and Ian couldn't help the tingles going down his body. He loved kissing Mickey like this, he always lost himself into the kiss, nothing in the world but mickeymickeymickey. He savored the feeling, trying to memorize the feel of Mickey's lips and it was like Mickey was trying to do the same. After a few seconds when they ran out of breath and pulled back, foreheads touching, Mickey mumbled "you should get back to work," against Ian's mouth.

Ian hummed in agreement but didn't move away. Mickey nudged the redheads nose with his own cheekily which made Ian chuckle softly and kiss his boyfriends nose. Mickey blushed and nudged Ian again so he could seriously get back to his studies.

"Tell me if you need help with anything," Mickey said.

Ian uncapped his pen to start solving a question before he looked up at Mickey "I can think of a few things you can help me with," he winked exaggeratedly.

"Man, it's a wonder you make my dick hard." Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes. Ian just grinned and turned back to his book.

Mickey started fiddling with his cell phone then, shooting a text to Mandy asking her how she was, fucking around with one of those new shooter games until he felt Ian poking his side.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking at his boyfriend.

"What's thirty five multiplied by seven?" Ian asked, a coy smile on his face. Mickey couldn't help letting out a short laugh.

"Two hundred forty five. I gotta teach you how to multiply, too?" Mickey chided.

"Shut up, I wasn't bothered," Ian rolled his eyes and turned back to his book.

"Who were you texting?" He asked quietly, already guessing who it was.

"Mandy," Mickey answered.

"We gotta do something, Mick. I can't believe we let her go," Ian sat up and looked at his boyfriend. He could tell how much Mickey hated this subject because he knew that he should have stopped her.

"I know. But she's Mandy. She's smart and brave and strong and a thousand other things I wish I could be. If there's anyone who can make it, it's her," Mickey smiled fondly, a montage of moments where Mandy had proved this playing through his mind.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Tough fucker, isn't she?" Ian smiled too.

"Yeah," Mickey whispered softly.

They were both sitting up now, cross legged and facing each other. Ian lifted his head, eyes assessing his boyfriends face for any signs of anything to be worried about. When he found nothing, he leaned in slowly. Mickey lifted his head and leaned in too. They slotted their lips together, kissing harder this time. Ian licked at the seam of Mickey's lips before licking into his mouth. He tasted like coffee and gum. It was an odd combination but Ian could get drunk off of it. Mickey laid down on the bed, dragging Ian with him.

Mickey's hand was on the back of Ian's neck as Ian hovered over him. He pulled him closer so that he could press their lips together again. After a few minutes Ian began slowly moving his hips, grinding against Mickey. His ministrations elicited a breathy moan from the brunette that Ian wanted to hear more of.

He continued grinding against him tortuously slowly before Mickey broke the kiss to try to get Ian's and his own shirt off. As soon as the shirts were off Ian put one hand beside Mickey's head to balance him while the other was stroking Mickey's pale hip.

Mickey's hands both traveled up and down Ian's exposed skin. He was starting to get impatient so he moaned Ian's name brokenly against his lips, knowing that that would do the trick. He was right. Ian bent down and slipped Mickey pants off and struggled a little to get his own off. When they were both only in their boxers Ian cupped Mickey's dick and stroked him slowly, making the brunette moan out. The sound spurring Ian on as he flicked both their boxers off and took Mickey's swollen cock into his mouth, suckling at the head, his fingers prodding at Mickey's rim.

"Don't tease me you asshole," Mickey panted out and Ian could all but comply.

Soon enough, Ian had three fingers buried in Mickey's ass and his mouth wrapped around the other man's cock; he could barely breathe from the way Mickey was responding to his touch. The drag of his dick against the bed sheets was driving him crazy, Mickey's breathy cries even more so. He's so fucking hot around Ian's fingers, slick with lube and saliva because goddamn, Ian couldn't resist pressing his mouth to that puckered skin, fucking Mickey with quick, brutal thrusts of his tongue. He loved how crazy Mickey was for it, how it had wrenched the sweetest sounds from his throat, how he had to force himself to slow down, back off, because Mickey's thighs were trembling against his fingers, his body primed and desperate for release.

Mickey's frustrated groan as Ian had pulled away had nearly made him come right then, the shaky exhalation of Ian's name as he replaced his mouth with his fingers nearly destroying whatever shred of restraint Ian had left. He started off slow, fucking into Mickey's body with sure, steady strokes, until the trembling in Mickey's limbs had subsided somewhat.

But now he could feel that desperation building again, both of them rushing towards release, and Ian more than ready to meet it. He bobbed his head, twisted his fingers until they brushed tantalizingly over the bundle of nerves that he knew made Mickey scream. He's not disappointed - Mickey mewled, feet sliding against the mattress, his fingers going vice-tight in Ian's hair.

"oh - Ian," Mickey panted out, rolling his hips, arching his back, fucking himself forward onto Ian's mouth and then back onto his fingers, so completely desperate he's practically insentient, and Ian needed to be in him right then.

He withdrew his fingers, pressed one long, lingering kiss to the head of Mickey's cock before pulling away. Mickey whined, making a half-aborted movement to pull Ian back down, and holy fuck, Ian loved him like this, desperate and needy and focused so keenly on what his body wanted.

He crooned into Mickey's thigh, sweat-slicked and trembling, "Shh, I've got you," his own voice a little breathless with want, and reached above Mickey head to grab a pillow. He tucked it under Mickey's thighs, slid his knees between Mickey's legs, and waited, sucking in a breath of hot air, thick with the scent of sweat and sex.

He started slow, trying to ease Mickey into it, but Mickey ripped his control away, pressing his heels to Ian ass and pushing, arching his back to take Ian in, inch by glorious inch until he bottomed out, biting out curses between clenched teeth.

"Fuck, Mickey. So goddamn tight, shit," He gripped Mickey's ass, spreading him, and ground forward, wrenching startled moans from them both.

From there Ian was lost, pulling out slightly only to thrust back in, a slow burn worked its way into his muscles, Mickey's cries ringing in his ears. The room was filled with the sound of Ian's bitten off curses and Mickey's breathy whines, and the wet slap of skin against skin.

Mickey scrabbled at the sheets, twisted them between his fingers, rolling his hips to meet Ian thrust for thrust. "M-more," he breathed out, tilting his hips, and Ian reached for his neglected cock, red and leaking against his stomach. Mickey watched him through half-lidded eyes, pressing his burning cheek into the pillow beneath his head, moaning encouragement.

It was so good, the slick sweet slide of Ian's cock into Mickey's body, hot and tight and perfect, but it was not enough, not yet, and Ian grabbed Mickey's left leg, moving it higher, curving it over his right shoulder, wrapping the other around his waist and there, god, Mickey was so open like this, legs splayed wide and completely exposed to Ian's ravenous gaze, and he watched his cock slide into Mickey's hole, the new angle allowing him to go deeper, faster, harder.

"So good," he choked out when Mickey clenched around him, his entire body burning with the strain, and he knew Mickey was feeling it too, knew he'd be sore for days after this, they both would. "Mickey."

Mickey was moaning, breath huffing out of him in half-choked pants of Ian's name, his hands reaching up to wrap around the slats of the headboard. Ian knew he was close, could tell it in the renewed trembling of his thighs and the clench of his stomach muscles. He drove forward one, two, three more times, moving the hand wrapped around Mickey's leg to jack his cock through every thrust, and there, there, there - God -

And Mickey was coming, hot and wet between them both, it took him a couple of frantic thrusts in until he was joining Mickey, spilling deep into Mickey's ass. He opened his eyes to find Mickey watching him, looking tired and sated.

Ian grinned at him and said "That was definitely better than math."

Mickey snorted but couldn't really come up with a response since his whole being felt like goo.

Ian moved closer to his boyfriend and wrapped an arm around his waist. Mickey cuddled closer to Ian and they both fell asleep, everything but the feel of the others skin long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
